Happiness Grows
by fadedjae
Summary: A totally random Kensuke/Daiken from Takeru's POV. re-written 6/10/02


"Happiness Grows"

written 5/04/01, edited and re-written 6/10/02

It was the epitome of a spring afternoon. I could only almost hear the cliches blow in the wind. School had ended for the day, and I strolled home, my mind smitten by the songs of the birds and by the perfumed breeze. I smiled at myself and shook my head. That poetry we read in World Literature was really mushing my thoughts, I mused as I walked slowly down the path. I realized that I smiling at everything, too content to be embarrassed, and I let the smile grow.

Hikari said it was my Hope that made me like I was. She said that with Hope, one could never truly be sad. That was good; it was reassuring to know that I'd never suffer the way that my brother had. Yamato was the angst-y one of our family. Brooding and melancholy, Yama only seemed completely happy when he was with the one he loved.

My thoughts were becoming too depressing for such a nice day, so I concentrated on the world around me again. My walk led my around the park in slow, easy loops ad eventually I wandered to a part of the park where I had come often as a child. I stopped in front of an old beech tree, a slow grin spreading on my face. When was the last time I climbed a tree?

I walked slowly along the base of the tree. There was a branch about nine feet up. If I could make it up that far… Without a second thought, I threw my backpack up onto the branch, cringing a little as I heard Patamon's muffled yowl. I probably should've had a second thought about that.

"Sorry Patamon!" I called up to my Digimon, hoping he wasn't too hurt. Then, after a minute to plan my climb, I began my assent. "Oof!" I had found a spot on the trunk, a space just big enough for me to stick one my feet. My left hand grabbed a smaller branch, and with my right, I frantically tried to grab hold of something -anything- to support my weight.

"If I can just grab that - uh oh… Whoa!" That branch I had been holding on to snapped and I tumbled to the ground. "Ouch!" I landed unceremoniously on my head, my legs thrown up into the air. It was a good thing that Hikari wasn't around: she'd snap a picture and show the entire school my misfortune.

From up in the tree I heard Patamon snickering. "Laugh it up fuzzball!" I picked myself up with as much dignity as I could muster. "I'd like to see you try it!" I rolled up my sleeves and tried a new method of attack. This time I'd be able to do it.

"All right Takeru. If Daisuke can climb a tree, then you can do." The pep talk didn't really pep me up too much, but Yama said that pep talks were the only way he was able to make himself get up in the morning. If it helped him, I figured a little word for myself couldn't hurt.

I jumped, grabbing a branch with both hands. "Okay… go for the Tarzan move…" Biting back an urge to whoop, I swung myself onto another branch, catching it with one hand.

"Ouch!" My fingers closed around a spiky twig. "That's gonna leave a mark."

With my other hand, I managed to push off the trunk with enough force as to throw myself towards my destination. "Gotcha!" I grabbed hold of that branch, and felt Patamon's paws on my arm as he attempted to pull me up.

Somehow, I managed to do it. "Thanks Patamon." I gasped as I climbed up. "It's a good thing you pack so much strength in those tiny arms of yours."

Patamon grinned, totally missing my sarcasm. "No prob Takeru!"

I panted for another minute, then flopped over the branch, enjoying the view. "Look Patamon," I said as I stared into the spring scenery. "We can see everyone up here, but they can't see us."

"Hey, isn't that Dai?" Patamon pointed to a figure in the distance. "And that's Ken walking next to him, right?"

I squinted, trying to make them out. "Yeah, I think so." I squinted harder. "Oh yeah, it's them for sure. I don't know any other blue haired boys that hand out with weird goggle wearing ones." I shifted slightly, making sure that the leaves would hide me. "The path will bring them right passed this tree. Make sure you stay quiet."

"And make sure you don't fall."

It was a strange friendship, I had been almost blown away when I realized just how much Daisuke respected, even liked, the boy genius. But now, it seemed so natural. Daisuke had Courage and Friendship, and Ken, Kindness. It was a perfect combination, and I had cursed myself for not realizing it sooner. What did Dai need to reach out to the fallen Ken? And how should Ken respond to Dai's bumbling attention?

Still…

Daisuke was clumsy, awkward, and childish. He always had to have the first and last word in everything, and he almost never listened to reason. Ken was quiet and brooding, and had a habit of thinking things to their death. But together, they sort of equaled out. Dai was Ken's confidence, and Ken was Daisuke conscience.

I smiled, my good mood becoming an even better mood. They were so… cute together.

I had suspected for a few weeks that maybe -just maybe- Daisuke's interest in Hikari had diminished. That maybe he was beginning to understand that she was something he'd never be able to have. Was it because of Ken?

The two came closer, and I could see their heads bent in together. They were lost in some deep conversation, or at least Ken was, I doubted that Dai would be able to hold a deep conversation if his life depended on it. I smiled again. Maybe that's why Ken liked him so much. Suddenly I felt guilty for constantly putting down Daisuke. It was good that he had found such a close friend in Ken, I struggled to keep the guilt from overwhelmingly my self-confidence, since I and the rest of the group hadn't supported him. I decided to make it up to him. I was going to stop putting Dai down, and ken too!, and make sure that Miya, Hikari, and Iori did the same. Yamato and Taichi were both very fond of our goggle-wearing group leader… and I was sure that if I gave him a chance, maybe I'd become a friend to Daisuke. And maybe even Ken.

"Wow, that was a long and awkward thought." I said outloud.

"Huh? What are you talking about Takeru?"

"Shush." I waved at my Digimon. "Here they come."

Daisuke whooped and smacked Ken on the back. "Excellent!" He cheered and raised his arms over his head in celebration. "You totally rock!"

Ken smiled and flushed. "Thanks Dai-chan," he spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear him, "I appreciate your vote of confidence."

Dai grinned. "No problem. Hey," he said, suddenly looking thoughtful, "Wanna sleep over tonight? We can play soccer in the park."

"Sure." Ken nodded. "I'd like that."

"Me too." Daisuke leaned over and planted a kiss on Ken's cheek. "And I'm sure we'll find other games to play once it gets dark."

I almost fell out of the tree. They were directly below me now. I hissed softly, trying to control my shock. Well, I thought absently, at least Dai wouldn't bother Hikari anymore.

They laughed together and linked arms, skipping away down the path, Daisuke pulled a chuckling Ken along, tripping and stumbling every so often. They were gone, but the image of them together continued to burn in my head.

"Wow," Patamon breathed besides me, "Ken and Dai are-"

"Yeah." I sat back; staring at the emerald leaves that swayed in the wind. "I saw."

Patamon crawled onto my lap. "So?"

"So?" I echoed, distracted. 

"So now what, Takeru?"

"Well," I paused to collect my words, "I'm happy for them. Daisuke found someone who loves him. And the same goes with Ken."

Patamon's wide blue eyes grew even wider. "I thought that humans weren't comfortable when…" My Digimon hesitated. "What is it called? Being gay?"

"Some people don't like it," I said with a sigh, "But I'm okay with it. It's just all very surprising."

"Will you tell 'Kari? Or Yamato?"

"No," I shook my head firmly; "It's not my secret to tell. If they want us to know, then they'll be the ones to tell the rest of the gang."

"Oh." Patamon snuggled against my chest. "I'm happy for them too."

"Good." I stroked his long ears. "Now, let's get back to enjoying the day, shall we?" Maybe I'd hold on approaching the two. It seemed like they were busy exploring relationships on their own. A flash of unanticipated jealously flashed through me, now I couldn't charm my way into their lives. They weren't suffering from a lack of my attention; they had blossomed from their solitude with me and my Hope. I decided to worry about it all another day, for the afternoon was young, the sun was bright, and I had a tree of my own. Sometimes happiness grows all by itself. 


End file.
